1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for a socket, and particularly relates to a contact adapted for use with a socket and which is capable of resilient compression.
2. Background of the Invention
There are several kinds of connection methods between a socket and a peripheral device. A resilient compression connection with a contact is one kind of connection. A conventional contact illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a base 1, a contact arm 2 extending from the base 1 upwardly, a carrier-tape arm 3 bent from the contact arm 2, and a solder portion 4 bent from a bottom of the base 1 at a right angle. The solder portion 4 is used for welding a welding material, such as a solder ball. A contact portion 6 slantwise extends upwardly from a top of the contact arm 2. In the assembly process, the conventional contact mates with an insulating housing 5, the base 1 is secured in a receiving slot 51 of the insulating housing 5, the contact portion 6 is exposed through the insulating housing 6, and the solder portion 4 aligns with a bottom of the insulating housing 5 to electrically connect to a circuit board (not shown) via the conventional contact. The peripheral device (not shown) can be placed above the contact portion 6 of the conventional socket, and further pressed downwardly to electrically connect the contact portion 6.
At least three shortcomings in this kind contact need to be overcome. First, to meet a predetermined height of the socket, the base shall be designed to be short, so as to result in a slackened retention between the base of the insulating housing. Second, the contact portion has a tapered and bent end to contact the peripheral device, thus a contact resistance between the peripheral device and the tapered end is too large to influence the electrical connection therebetween. Third, the conventional contact is processed by pluralities of bending steps that waste time and costs.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.